


Małe marzenie

by youkiwhy



Category: T-34 (2019), T-34 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkiwhy/pseuds/youkiwhy
Summary: Przerażenie spoczęło na twarzy Nikolaya gdy Klaus puścił jego rękę. Na polanie nadal brzmiało echo jego gorzkiego śmiechu.
Relationships: Klaus Jager/Nikolay Ivushkin, Klaus Jäger & Nikolay Ivushkin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Małe marzenie

**Author's Note:**

> nie widziałam polskich prac związanych z fandomem T-34, ani na ao3, ani na wattpadzie. jestem tu, aby to zmienić.
> 
> oneshot oparty na filmie T-34 Alekseja Sidrova poruszający relację Klausa Jägera(Vinzenz Kiefer) oraz Nikolaya Ivushkina(Alexander Petrov).

_CZUŁ_ się żałośnie. Nieudolnie próbował wygramolić się z, cóż, pozostałości czołgu, w którym beztrosko udał się na pojedynek z Nikolayem. Chciał walczyć do samego końca; jakże głupią myślą wydawała się teraz nadzieja na wygraną.  
Krew lała się po jego twarzy. Trząsł się niemiłosiernie – zarówno przez ból, jak i fakt wiszenia nad przepaścią. Pomimo pogodzenia się ze śmiercią, bał się jej. _Jak dziecko_ , skarcił się w myślach.

Sięgnął po broń, sycząc cicho kiedy okazało się, że jej nie ma. Kątem oka dostrzegł Ivushkina wychodzącego z T-34. Jakże dobrze opanował tę maszynę. Powinien być na siebie wściekły, że go do niej dopuścił, ale... Tak naprawdę czuł dumę. Taka ślicznotka w takich pięknych rękach. Chryste, on miał takie cudowne dłonie.

Dłonie, które teraz trzymały strzelbę, celując w niego.  
Dobrze. Niech zabije go tu i teraz. Nie chciał więcej myśleć o swojej przegranej. Było to dla niego za dużo, chciał to już mieć za sobą. Jego duma ucierpiała na tyle mocno, iż czuł jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach. Nie mógł nawet zginąć jak żołnierz. Nie mógł z honorem stanąć na baczność w momencie, gdy kulka miała przejść przez jego głowę.

Parsknął. Zachowa godność, nie będzie się mazać przed wrogiem. Popatrzył na Nikolaya i dostrzegł jego drżenie. W tym momencie nie wydawał się doświadczonym żołnierzem, a jedynie świeżym kadetem pozbawionym kogoś kto wydawałby mu rozkazy. Spodobała mu się ta wizja, więc zdobył się na dopełnienie jej i zostanie jego komandorem.

— Strzelaj – powiedział, starając się przekazać te słowa również wyrazem twarzy. Dał z siebie wszystko, aby Rosjanin go zrozumiał.  
Ten jednak odłożył broń. Przykre, jednak języki ich za bardzo dzielą. Może nie zrozumiał jego miny? Wydawała się dla niego neutralna? Często marszczył brwi, udając przed nim obrzydzenie. Tak w końcu wypadało - w końcu kilka lat temu prawie go zabił, a i był więźniem w jednym z obozów koncentracyjnych.  
Okropność. To był jego wróg, nie powinien 'udawać przed nim obrzydzenia'. A tym bardziej go lubić. Chciało mu się wymiotować na samą myśl o tym.

Za to zaśmiał się gorzko. Mężczyzna patrzył na niego bezemocjonalnie, w czasie gdy on chichotał, po czym powoli cichł. Pozwolił sobie w tym momencie, by wszystkie momenty które spędził razem z Ivushkinem wróciły do niego. W czasie gdy sam kroczył z gracją, by tylko przypodobać się swoim podwładnym, on stąpał twardo po ziemi, trzymając się jej kurczowo i nie poddając fantazjom, w przeciwieństwie do Niemca.  
Osobiście miał takie małe marzenie o świecie gdzie byłby tylko on i Nikolay, a nic innego nie miałoby żadnego znaczenia. Teraz, na skraju przepaści wydawało się jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe jak nigdy przedtem.

Choć ten pomysł był idiotyczny, chciał umrzeć z myślą o tym śnie, o tym pragnieniu odległym o niemożliwie ogromny dystans.  
Wyciągnął swoją dłoń z nadzieją, że Nikolay ją przyjmie. Tak też się stało. Komunista podszedł do niego, oparł nogę o kołyszącą się _Panterę_ i go złapał. Nie przyciągnął go do siebie, nie zrobił absolutnie nic. Czekał na ruch nazistowskiego komendanta, który już nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
Trzymał przez chwilę jego dłoń, ciesząc się jej ciepłem. Wiedział, że już nigdy nie poczuje niczego takiego, wszystkie przyjemne rzeczy były już zanim. Czas było odpuścić i wiedzieć, że robi to dla dobra swojego, jak i Nikolaya. Nie dbał o ogół. Nie dbał o swoich przyjaciół, czy żołnierzy.  
W chwili, gdy nawzajem trzymali swoje dłonie, dla niego liczyli się tylko i wyłącznie oni.

Zdusił uśmiech. Z szacunkiem potrząsnął jego dłonią, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie miał zamiaru przekazywać w swoim spojrzeniu nienawiści. Okazywał ją zbyt dużo, zbyt często przez całe swoje istnienie. Każdemu; zarówno wrogom narodu, jak i samej Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wiele złości się w nim tliło. Nie wiedziałby jak bardzo chciał wrzeszczeć na świat za to, jakim był człowiekiem dopóki... To wszystko po prostu nie zniknęło. Wyparowało. Cała agresja została zastąpiona spokojem. Wiedzą, że teraz _on_ będzie bezpieczny. Szczerze, miał nadzieję, że po całym tym zdarzeniu Ivushkin szybko rzuci broń i znajdzie dom. Z kochającą żoną, może nawet z dziećmi. Widział, jak on i Anya na siebie patrzą. Dokładnie tak samo jak w swoim pragnieniu patrzył na mężczyznę przed nim.  
Normalnie skarciłby się za tą myśl, ale teraz to się nie liczyło. Nie liczyło się nic. To już czas.

Na twarzy rosyjskiego żołnierza spoczęło przerażenie, gdy poluzował uścisk. Sam nie uśmiechał się, gdy czołg ponownie się odchylił, już na dobre. Niemo zażyczył sobie, by przynajmniej _jemu_ się udało.

Klaus Jäger puścił dłoń Nikolaya Ivushkina i runął razem z czołgiem z mostu, a kiedy spadał do rzeki gdzie czekała go śmierć, myślał o jego ciepłych, pięknych dłoniach.

**Author's Note:**

> oneshot nie był sprawdzany, mogą być błędy. mimo wszystko przyjemnie się go pisało.  
> na profilu dostępne jest również angielskie tłumaczenie pracy.


End file.
